Prelude
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt and Blaine. A graphic conversation in a coffee shop as a prelude, perhaps to more.


Fic: Prelude  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: A conversation in a coffee shop as a prelude.  
>Spoilers: Nuh.<br>Words: 1000

A/N: This is a weird one, I'm trying on ideas in my head and letting Blaine and Kurt battle them out. I might continue it. I might not. It stands alone okay, I think. Any feedback on it would be good, perhaps where you see it going, how far you see it going. As I said, it's kind of new ground or something. I think maybe I want to write some new kinks and I'm not sure if I can, or how they'll be taken, or something. idek.

* * *

><p>"You know how I get off on your come."<p>

Blaine does a double take when Kurt says that in a breathy low voice. It's not at all a new idea, it's not even really that out of character for him to say it out loud. They've said much, much worse to each other in the last few years. For god's sakes, not so many weeks ago, Blaine had been particularly undone and particularly brash and had murmured something about Kurt being a comeslut.

Kurt could have taken it out of context, could have gotten offended, but they were wrapped around each other, sweaty and hot in bed and instead he'd just grinned wickedly and demonstrated the truth of the statement.

But in a coffee shop at 11 am, this was entirely new. And besides feeling blindsided by the statement and the way Kurt was watching him with calm eyes as he sipped his skinny latte, Blaine feels his dick hardening under the table. He wonders if that's Kurt's intent.

He nods, carefully.

"And you like that?" Kurt asks.

Blaine would laugh except the question sounds earnest.

He nods again and looks around them. No one is sitting close enough to hear but this is their local café, the coffee is amazing, and he really does not want to make any sort of scene. "You know I do."

"Do you think there's a reason why I'm like that?"

Blaine swallows because he's tried on the obvious reasons in his head a thousand times over: surely Kurt has, too. "Can we talk about this at home?" he asks and shifts in his chair, hoping Kurt will pick up on the hint.

But Kurt just laughs at him under his breath. "No. If we go home you'll end up jumping me and I want to talk about it with us both of sound mind."

Blaine's lips quirk up and he nods and steals himself for trying to dissociate his dick from the conversation, which seems entirely impossible.

"Why do you think I like it?" Kurt asks, genuinely curious.

"Honesty hour?" Blaine asks back, because they've done this before.

"Honesty ten minutes and then you can take me home and have your way with me."

Blaine laughs again, shifts in his seat again.

Then he takes a deep breath and slides his eyes around the café once more. "I think you like what it does to me, to see you enjoying it. I think it's a little bit more of me that you can take for you own. That's one of the reasons I like it. But I grant you like it more." He pauses. "We're talking about swallowing and the mess and your fingers in it, aren't we?" Kurt's breath hitches for a moment and he glares.

Blaine continues. "I just think you like it because you do. Maybe…Why do you think?" Blaine drinks from his cup but the coffee's lost the best of its heat.

Kurt shrugs and steeples his fingers in front of him. "I think maybe it's deeply psychological. What if I like it so much because it reaffirms everything I know about myself. That I'm gay? Straight men do not like the taste of come."

It's a valid point but…"And so what if that's true?"

Kurt shrugs and crosses one leg over the other.

"Not that I mind at all talking about it," Blaine presses, "But why bring it up here?"

Kurt breathes out through his nose. "I think I want to stop using the condoms."

Blaine's head tilts and having the conversation in a coffee shop suddenly makes sense.

"You don't have to say yes," Kurt tells him, holding his gaze.

Blaine shakes his head a little, thinking about it. "Why didn't you just come out and ask?"

Another half-shrug. "I wanted you to understand why, maybe."

With a jolt, everything slides into place and Blaine's squeezing his thighs together tight and his eyes are fluttering closed.

Kurt's saying, "And I wanted to ask you somewhere we couldn't get carried away with it all. It means if either one of us ever cheats we have to be honest about it." To be fair, the mess they manage to get into between the sheets probably means they're already in this position, but Kurt's point stands.

"I'd never cheat on you!" Blaine says it loudly enough that the woman at the table near the door looks up.

"I know. But if you did…"

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Blaine says, waving it away.

Kurt presses on. "And I need you to understand why—"

Blaine cuts him off with a soft grunt and closing eyes again, "I get it," he says.

Kurt waits for him to settle. When Blaine looks at him again it's to ask, "Is the fantasy that you come inside me or the other way around?"

Finally Kurt swallows and Blaine grins to have caught him out. Just a little. "Either," he says. "Both." His head tilts and he starts pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. "I want to tell you everything I think about this but…" he glances around now. "Maybe at home?"

Blaine nods dumbly and wonders if his coat will cover the front of his pants adequately for them to make it out onto the footpath and the icy cold winter wind to start cooling him off. He wonders how upset Kurt will be when he hails a cab for the six block journey home.

He's surprised when his own hand snakes across the table as Kurt starts to stand and grabs him by the wrist. Holding him there. "Tell me one thing, just for now," he begs in as low a voice as he can manage.

Kurt smiles and leans closer, ponders the fantasy. "Does that mean we're doing this?" he asks, wishing it didn't sound like he was coercing because he doesn't want to be, wishing Blaine had said 'yes' or 'no' before they got to this point.

But Blaine nods too fast for anything coercive to have happened in his mind: he'd decided minutes ago that he wants this.

Kurt hums his approval and bites his lip and blushes when he whispers, close to Blaine's ear. "I want to see it dripping out of you."


End file.
